Ichirin no Hana
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Apalah artinya kebanggaan quincy apabila ia tidak bisa berguna untuk orang lain? Ryuuken/Masaki/Isshin. The fanart is not mine. Mind to RnR?


An RyuukenxMasakixIsshin fanfiction. Mengandung spoiler. Cha lagi gemes banget sama pairing ini dan pengen banget nulis, tapi ide lagi mandek. Hahaha... semuga menghibur ya.

_Please enjoy this fic, minna_!

* * *

_**Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu...**_  
_**Kutunggu kau di keabadian**__**  
(Cinta Sejati – Bunga Citra Lestari)  
**_

* * *

Jangan menyalahkan kematian yang memisahkan kita...

Aku masih di sini, di dalam hatimu yang terdalam, di genggaman tanganmu, di dalam memori-memori yang telah kita ukir berdua, hingga setiap sudut kota Karakura seolah mengingatkanmu akan diriku.

Jangan pula menyalahkan dia yang merenggutku...

Karena aku tidak pergi, tetapi menunggumu, di keabadian. Aku tidak bisa kau lihat, tapi aku selalu tahu bahwa kesetiaanmu takkan pernah goyah, cintamu padaku takkan pernah berubah... shinigami yang dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya akan selalu melindungiku.

**-#-**  
**An IsshinxMasaki fanfiction**  
**Fanon, maybe missing scene, Masaki-centric**

**-#-**

**-Ichirin no Hana-**  
**[Ketika takdir memulai ceritanya]**

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**  
**Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya ambil dari fanfiksi ini**  
**-#-**

Sedari kecil, Masaki Kurosaki selalu mendengar bahwa shinigami itu kejam, shinigami itu selalu ada untuk membasmi para _quincy_ tanpa belas kasihan, dan ia selalu diajarkan untuk membenci shinigami. Namun, tidak percaya akan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lihat selalu terpatri kuat dalam benak Masaki.

Dan hingga menginjak usia remaja, ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat shinigami.

Dibesarkan dengan kebanggaan akan _quincy_, keturunan darah murni dari _quincy_ yang tidak pernah tercampur dengan darah manusia, bahkan tak membuat gadis bersurai cokelat itu lantas congkak. Apalah artinya kebanggaan _quincy _apabila ia tidak bisa berguna untuk orang lain?

Lalu kini, dengan begitu khusyuknya Masaki duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih adalah salah satu bukti bahwa ia sama sekali tidak membuang kebanggaan _quincy_nya. Meski dalam hati ia bersumpah, kalau bukan karena orang tuanya, ia takkan mau ikut dalam pembicaraan serius ini.

Tentang pernikahan. Antara dirinya dengan teman kecilnya, Ryuuken Ishida.

Ia pikir hal itu hanya wacana dan candaan orang tuanya saja, namun dengan adanya ia di sini, maka berarti, ini menjadi hal yang serius. Masaki memandangi jendela berbingkai putih—karena sebagian besar _furniture _di kediaman Ishida berwarna putih—sambil sesekali memindahkan pandangannya ke ujung terusan yang ia kenakan.

"Jadi... bagaimana menurutmu, Masaki?" tanya sang ayah pada putri satu-satunya.

"Ah? Eh? Apa tadi?" tanya Masaki balik, tersadar dari lamunannya.

Suara deheman dari sang ayah dan nyonya besar keluarga Ishida menjadi peringatan bahwa Masaki harusnya memberikan jawaban dan bukannya pertanyaan balik.

"Sepertinya Masaki agak lelah. Bagaimana jika aku mengajaknya berkeliling sebentar?" tanya Ryuuken, mencoba mencairkan suasana serius di sana.

"Bolehkah?" Masaki menatap ayahnya takut-takut.

Helaan nafas menjadi jawaban dan selanjutnya sepasang remaja itu telah ada di koridor panjang kediaman Ishida. Masaki memandangi karpet beludru—yang lagi-lagi putih—sambil berjalan di samping Ryuuken.

"Masaki."

"Ya, Ryuu-chan?" Masaki tersenyum lebar.

Ryuuken menoleh sekilas kemudian balik tersenyum pada gadis super ceria itu, "Kalau kau memang tidak ingin, tidak usah kau paksakan. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan kalau ternyata kau sudah punya kekasih," ucap Ryuuken tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Masaki tersipu, "Aku tak menyangka kau akan berbicara seperti itu pada seorang gadis, Ryuu-chan."

Merasa salah biara, Ryuuken berdehem kecil, kemudian membenarkan kacamatanya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Masaki memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan sebuah jendela yang paling besar di dalam rumah itu. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, kemudian melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, lagipula aku belum memiliki kekasih," Masaki tersenyum tipis.

Ryuuken memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian membalas senyum gadis itu. Gadis yang ditakdirkan untuknya demi menjaga kemurnian darah _quincy_. Gadis yang bersamanya sejak usia mereka masih belia, yang menganggapnya teman baik tanpa ada romansa, yang harus mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebanggaan _quincy—_

—Ryuuken berpikir bahwa dirinya kejam.

Dan kepergian ayah Masaki beberapa tahun setelah pembicaraan itu bukanlah menjadi jawaban takdir yang baik. Diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga Ishida karena merupakan kerabat _quincy_ yang paling dekat memang bukan ide buruk, namun harus bertemu lagi dengan 'calon suaminya' setelah beberapa tahun belakangan menghindar bukanlah ide yang baik.

Mengurung diri di sangkar emasnya menjadi salah satu kegemaran baru Masaki. Kamar yang disediakan untuknya menjadi tempat favoritnya. Pergi keluar dari kamar itu hanya untuk sekolah ataupun mengasah kekuatan _quincy_nya. Menghindari kontak dengan Ryuuken secara halus menjadi rutinitasnya.

Masaki tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan begini.

Ia tahu bahwa keluarga ini sama sekali tidak melupakan rencana pernikahan akan dirinya dan Ryuuken. Ia tahu bahwa ia ada di keluarga ini hanya untuk menjaga kemurnian keturunan _quincy_. Antara Ishida dan Kurosaki. Menyatukan dua hati yang sama sekali tidak saling mencinta. Atau... paling tidak, Masaki tidak mencintainya.

Lalu ketika perahu takdir merubah haluannya, Masaki sama sekali tidak menyangka akan hal itu.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras di kota Karakura. Membasahi setiap sudut kota kecil itu, membasahi setiap jendela dari rumah-rumah yang berdiri kokoh di sana.

Masaki remaja melihat seorang shinigami, di hadapannya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sementara selama ini ia selalu menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai _quincy _dari shinigami karena cerita dari masa kecilnya—bahwa shinigami itu kejam, tidak berperasaan, dan ada hanya untuk mengancurkan klan _quincy_.

Kata orang, jika dadamu sesak dan jantungmu serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya ketika melihat orang lain berada di dekatmu itu namanya jatuh cinta. Ya, cinta... pada pandangan pertama.

Pada seorang shinigami.

Untuk sesaat, Masaki sama sekali tidak menyesal telah melanggar larangan Ryuuken untuk tidak pergi dan hanya tinggal menunggu laporan dari para _Gemischt_ yang ada di rumah Ishida. Dan untuk sesaat, Masaki sama sekali tidak menyesal walau setelah ini ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Nyonya Besar Ishida. Sama sekali tidak.

"Yah... ditolong oleh seorang gadis. Siapa namamu, Nona? Kau bahkan tidak takut pada _hollow _itu."

"Masaki Kurosaki. Seorang _quincy_..."

...adalah bukti lain bahwa Masaki masih memiliki kebanggaan _quincy_ dalam dirinya. Sama sekali tak terbesit di benaknya bahwa segera setelah shinigami ini mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah _quincy_, ia akan langsung dihabisi. Ah, lagipula shinigami ini sudah tidak berdaya.

"Ah, begitu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat _quincy_ yang masih hidup," ujarnya sambil tersenyum jenaka, seolah rasa sakit dari luka-lukanya hilang, "aku merasa sangat spesial bisa melihat _quincy_ secara langsung."

Dan jawaban itu juga sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Masaki.

Katanya... shinigami itu kejam, dengan senyum seperti itu, darimana kejam? Katanya shinigami itu tidak berperasaan, dengan wajah yang sangat ramah begitu, darimana tidak berperasaan? Katanya shinigami itu ada untuk menghancurkan klan _quincy_... tapi bahkan kini Masaki ingin menyembuhkan luka-luka di tubuh shinigami ini.

Ingin rasanya Masaki berteriak agar semua _quincy _tahu, bahwa masih ada shinigami baik hati, bahwa tidak semua shinigami kejam dan tidak berperasaan, bahwa... ia senang bisa bertemu dengan shinigami seperti ini. Supaya Ryuuken tahu, supaya nyonya besar Ishida tahu, supaya semua _quincy _tahu, bahwa shinigami tidak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan.

"Terima kasih."

Adalah penutup pertemuan mereka seusai Masaki menyembuhkan luka-luka di tubuh shinigami itu. Bahkan Masaki sampai melupakan hal penting: menanyakan nama shinigami baik hati itu.

* * *

Terbangun di sebuah tempat asing, dalam keadaan bingung, bukanlah kondisi yang bagus untuk dialami oleh seorang gadis. Masaki mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mengumpulkan penuh kesadarannya. Ada Ryuuken, seorang pria berambut _blonde_ dengan topi garis hijau-putih yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan shinigami yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu.

Eh? Shinigami?

Tidak ada penjelasan berarti yang diberikan oleh Ryuuken pada gadis berambut cokelat kalem itu. Masaki hanya diberikan penjelasan bahwa ia terjatuh di jalan dan Ryuuken membawanya ke rumah temannya. Jelas Masaki tahu bahwa pria itu berbohong, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Ryuuken yang berbohong padanya berarti itu jelas untuk kebaikannya.

Namun, penjelasan selanjutnya bahwa setelah itu ia harus tinggal bersama dengan seorang shinigami adalah jelas hal yang tak bisa diterima oleh nalar gadis itu. Ryuuken yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kebanggaan dan kemurnian darah _quincy_ kemudian memintanya untuk bersama dengan seorang shinigami. Apa kepala pria itu baru saja terbentur?

"Aku?" Masaki menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan," ucap shinigami itu sambil menepuk kepala Masaki pelan, "anggap saja itu bercanda. Jalani hidupmu saja seperti biasa. Soal menjagamu itu urusanku."

"Aku... tidak mengerti," ujar gadis _quincy_ itu lirih.

"Memang sulit dimengerti," ujar Isshin sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok di mulutnya dengan pemantik, kemudian keluar dari toko milik 'teman Ryuuken' itu.

Masaki mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kepalanya pusing, luar biasa pusing. Namun... rasanya setelah mengetahui bahwa shinigami itu sekarang bertugas untuk menjaganya, rasanya perasaannya jauh lebih lega. Tidak peduli bahwa setelah ini hidupnya akan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ah," Masaki mencoba untuk bangun dari _futon_ tempatnya di baringkan tadi.

"Masaki!" Ryuuken segera membantu gadis itu.

"R-Ryuu-chan," Masaki mencoba berjalan keluar—menyusul shinigami yang hingga kini belum ia ketahui namanya itu.

Isshin menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya, mencoba menghilangkan penat, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding Toko Permen Urahara. Kehilangan kekuatan sebagai shinigami berarti banyak—kehilangan posisi sebagai kapten divisi sepuluh, kehilangan teman-teman di Soul Society, dan bahkan ia belum sempat mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' pada keluarganya.

"A-Anoo..." Masaki memegang pintu kuat-kuat, menopang tubuh mungilnya.

"Ya, Nona?" dengan sigap Isshin berdiri dan membantu gadis itu, dengan memegang tangan kanannnya, sementara tangan kirinya sudah dipegang oleh teman _quincy_nya yang sudah bersamanya sejak tadi.

"Boleh... kutahu namamu?"

Isshin tertawa jenaka, kemudian mengangguk, "Isshin. Isshin Shi—lupakan saja, panggil aku Isshin."

Isshin. Sederet nama yang ingin Masaki tahu sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan shinigami baik hati itu. Shinigami yang setelah ini akan menjaganya... hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

**Curhat: **Cha baru selesai UTS, sekarang lagi agak senggang. Gimana dengan teman-teman semua? ^^

_Nee, mind to RnR, reader_?


End file.
